Ending To The Beginning
by NAOKINanae
Summary: Hi everyone! I Like to write BL stories but i do write straight pairings as well! I hope you'll like this BL story and support me! This is my first time writing a BL Story TTwTT Presenting the main characters : Yuma Aki and Nijima Suzuki There'll be many more chapters so do stay tuned! Thank you very much! and I do apologize for any mistake made!


The room was filled with heavy panting and the smell of fresh sweat mixed together with a tint of aphrodisiac atmosphere lingering.

'It's spilling' Suzuki murmured gently into Yuma's ears, licking his sensitive ears as Yuma attempted to stifle his voice, covering his mouth with his hands. Despite the effort to keep his voice in check, he let out an uncontrollable moan immediately, his heart continued racing and both parties breathing just gets heavier. Suzuki's hands traveled down Yuma's wet with ecstasy body and slid down under his clothes, kissing his body from head to toe, savoring every bit of him. Licking his sensitive nipples continuously in circles and stimulating Yuma's sensitivity to the touches he placed upon his erotic body.

'Suzuki-Kun…Ah… St-Stop' Yuma let out an unconvincing protest as Suzuki's kisses started to travel down his body. His kisses kept Yuma aroused, making Yuma have chills running down his spine due to the intense pleasure he was experiencing. Suzuki kept quiet as he licked Yuma's erotic body and occasionally glanced over at Yuma only to find him closing his eyes, moaning deeply and bathing in pleasure, that pleased Suzuki and a huge desire to plunge deep into Yuma while monopolizing his cute, tight hole, 'I can't wait anymore, I need you…' Suzuki Panted and his fingers started to explore Yuma's excited hole. Lost in their own world they continued to bathe themselves in pleasure and immersed themselves into each other, forgetting the time, plunging themselves into their love filled Connection.

'I'm going in Yu…ma' Suzuki slid his sleek wet fingers out of Yuma's now throbbing hole and positioned his hard rod at the entrance, with one swift and powerful thrust, he plunged his hard rod into Yuma's hole, causing him to shudder and moan loudly while his cute 'little brother' got harder. Banging Yuma as hard as he could, blissful as they were, their bodies intertwined and they just knew that at that moment all they wanted was to feel more of each other. Yuma was straddled atop Suzuki and was moving his hips of his own accord as he slid in and out of his pleasure hole managing to hit all his sweet spots. Within ten minutes, both of them came together, letting out a loud moan as they hit climax.

'I told you many times not to come inside of me Suzuki-kun' Yuma reprimanded Suzuki as he lay on the bed with a refreshed look. After Yuma reprimanded him till he was satisfied, Suzuki nonchalantly turned his head and produced a cheeky smile facing towards Yuma, Yuma blushed and looked away, speaking in a strict tone, 'Business is done here, shouldn't you leave soon? This isn't a place for you to relax you know Suzuki-kun'. Suzuki's smile faded after awhile then he got up and reached out for his clothes and wallet, he took out a hefty amount of cash and dropped it onto the sweat-filled bed that they had just made love in. He then proceeded to dress himself and as he did, he asked as his voice went monotonous, 'When's the next time I can meet you again?' Yuma got up and hugged Suzuki from behind and whispered passionately into his ears, 'You're going to miss me?' He said as he looked at Suzuki with a half-hearted expression. Suzuki being a person with a 24 hour Poker-face, stoned at that moment until Yuma managed to break the awkwardness, 'I am just kidding! You don't have to be so serious! Besides, I have your cell phone number! I'll call you!' Yuma exclaimed with a nervous expression and patted Suzuki's shoulders awkwardly.

'I want to see you soon… Yes, I will be missing you' Suzuki spoke sternly and his voice filled with seriousness, 'What if I said that? What would you do?' He asked with the poker-face he has again but now his eyes filled with eagerness.

'St-stop kidding around and get home!' Yuma said urgently with a funny face and ushered Suzuki to the doorstep, 'Anyway thanks for the tip' He waved the bundle of cash in his hands, Suzuki caught Yuma's expression filled with embarrassment, just like a high school girl having her first love standing gorgeously in front of her. Before Suzuki could mouth a word, Yuma managed to 'chase' Suzuki out of the house.

Suzuki stood outside Yuma's door and leaned against it, ruffling his hair and looking as though he were deep in thoughts. He sat there for some time and suddenly murmured, 'Miss you…' in a sorrowful and a pained voice. After talking to himself outside Yuma's doorstep, he got up and hastily walked away without turning back.

-Flashback-

It all happened outside a gay bar a few months ago. Yuma was scouting for his next target to bring home tonight, he was determined to hook onto a rich man and milk his money for the service he would provide, until a tall young man, looking totally sexy caught his eyes, that young man stood around the back entrance of the bar and that intrigued Yuma's curiosity. Yuma had beautiful slick black hair and a body of a model, he was quite tall, had a good sense of fashion and always had guys chasing after his ass, be it his senior's, Junior's or even old men. He has totally no desire to be associated with people that is unable to produce the amount of money he expected. Truthfully, he was a lonely guy, he had no family and depended on selling his body to continue living his life, he felt dirty and unwanted but all those did not matter to him anymore. No matter how filthy he may be, perverted men or even women would flock to him with a desire to win his heart and make him theirs, although He has met many rich men and women that were willing to present him with a luxurious life, he kindly declined because, his policy was not to fall in love, because he cannot love, he would always keep his feelings locked up, on the outside his positive and cheerful but in the inside of his heart, no one has seen it.

The mysterious guy standing by the backdoor looked dejected, his face was void, expressionless and his whole being was literally screaming the word 'lifeless'. Though, Yuma took note of his physical appearance, he had a wonderful body, estimated standing at 187Cm tall, his looks were outstanding and unique. His body was adorned with branded items and everyone's attention at the back door was focused on him, but still he did not make a move. Yuma was confident of his looks and his charisma, walked forward and approached the intimidating man. 'Hey hottie, alone?' He teased and draped his arm over the man's shoulders, the guy looked at him with a straight face and kept quiet, 'Don't be so cold! I'll bring you somewhere nice mister' Yuma playfully tugged the man's coat and started to lead him to the direction of his house. As they continued walking, the silent man finally spoke, 'How much are you?' He stared at Yuma with a blank face. Wide-eyed, Yuma chuckled and replied, 'Not cheap mister' He smiled and held the man's hand walking in a relaxed pace. 'Why don't you start by telling me your name mister? I'm Yuma' He smoothed out his hair and faced the man.

In his mind, he realized that they both had the same longing eyes of wanting to be loved because all they ever had was loneliness.

'Suzuki' The man replied after awhile.

'Ah?' Yuma looked at him with a confused face.

'You asked for my name' Suzuki glanced at Yuma and looked away immediately.

'We're reaching my house, anyway thank you for your name, Suzuki' He tip-toed and planted a soft kiss on Suzuki's lips. He smiled and led Suzuki to the doorstep of his rather run-down flat he lived in. Yuma unlocked the doors to his house and invited Suzuki in. Once the door was closed and the 'click' of the lock echoed through the house, Yuma initiated that it was time for the money-business. The first night they spent together was an amazing one, Yuma felt so fulfilled and aroused by Suzuki although they did not exchange any words during bed but yet they felt a strong connection of being wanted and being needed.

Finally, the next day came, morning was always harsh, the sun would glare into the windows and reflect onto Yuma's bed, Yuma got up of the bed feeling groggy and with his dishevelled hair matching his grogginess, Suzuki watched him and cracked a small smile. Still it was time for Suzuki to leave, he picked up his belongings, got himself dressed and faced the Yuma that went ahead to lay down on the bed exhausted.

'Will this be enough?' Suzuki fished out a whole load of cash from his wallet and Yuma could tell that it was way past average pricings. Yuma was surprised and took the money anyway, 'That's enough. Thanks, you're leaving already?' He lay on the bed comfortably and blinked a few times. 'Yes, thank you for the hospitality. I will be leaving now' Suzuki said with an expressionless face and started to turn around to head towards the door. 'Bye' Yuma shouted after him and continued lazing on the bed. No form of contact was exchanged, no information was exchanged, and they did not know each other but the connection they had kept lingering in their hearts. After Suzuki left the house, Yuma spotted a small card at the foot of his bed, he hastily got up to see what it was. He picked it up and read it, it read 'Nijima Suzuki - CEO of Nijima Financial Company' that is when Yuma knew that it was time for him to act, and entice that guy into his clutches. Yuma just believed that Suzuki was rich and that was all that mattered.


End file.
